Chores
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Things around the house can get a little…heated.


**Chores**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Things around the house can get a little…heated.

* * *

 **Chores (Rated M for lemon)**

The sight Gray had before him nearly made him fall over from the blood rushing to his head. The lower one that is. Natsu was currently bent over the tub in their bathroom, scrubbing the porcelain surface mercilessly.

But Natsu's bent over form wasn't what had him hardening more and more after every breath he took. Oh, no. It was the way Natsu's body thrust back and forth as he continued scrubbing the tub. Sometimes his pace would quicken when he got to a particularly tough spot, and then he would gradually slow down before picking up his pace again.

Gray decided that he should have a little fun and show Natsu just what he did to him exactly.

* * *

Natsu was fuming. Gray had made the mess of a lifetime. Who needed to use that much soap? At least, he hoped it was soap.

Now here he was, cleaning out their bathtub because Gray was too stubborn to clean up his own mess.

Well, when Gray got home, he'd definitely give him a piece of his mind!

That was his plan, anyway, until he felt a pair of hands roughly grab his hips. Natsu yelped and tried to scramble away, twisting around so that he could do some damage to his attacker.

"Gray! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Natsu glared at his smirking lover with all the anger he could muster.

"What does it look like, Natsu?" responded the ice mage as he trailed his hands around Natsu's lower back before finding his ass, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze.

"Stop it!" Natsu snapped, throwing his dirty sponge at him. "I'm not in the mood."

"But I am," replied Gray, yanking the dragon slayer against him. He nibbled Natsu's ear while whispering, "How about I get you in the mood?"

Natsu gave a manly screech and tried to get away from his overly horny boyfriend. They'd already done it twice today, and with all the chores he'd been doing because of the messy, perverted stripper, he was exhausted.

"Gray, please! I'm tired and I don't wanna do it right now. Please, Gray. Stop," Natsu whined.

Pausing in his…ministrations, Gray looked at natsu, taking in ruffled appearance. His face was slightly flushed, but he didn't know if that was from embarrassment or scrubbing away at the tub. The dragon slayer's hair was slightly messy, giving him an adorable look, and his lips were parted just so, just begging to be ravished.

Gray didn't care if Natsu was tired or not in the mood. He'd get him there soon enough.

"You don't know what you do to me, do you, Natsu?"

"Huh?" Natsu wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"I come home after a long mission to find you bent over the tub, thrusting your lithe body back and forth just to get it clean," he said huskily. Natsu reddened. "Your pace quickened while making soft grunting sounds, and then you gradually slowed, sighing softly as you did so. You looked so ravishing, bent over, with your taut ass in the air, just begging to be—"

"Shut up!" Natsu exclaimed, scrambling away from him. Only Gray could get so turned on with something as simple as cleaning a bathtub. "I didn't mean to make you horny! Go jack off in the shower or something!"

"Will you watch me if I do?" Gray smirked. He loved getting Natsu all riled up. It was absolutely adorable.

Natsu choked as he tried to come up with an answer. He couldn't.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Hell no!" Natsu found his voice again. "Keep your perverted, stripper ass away from me!"

"I can do that."

Natsu looked at him, dumbfounded. "Really? You promise?"

Gray nodded seriously. "I promise."

Natsu visibly relaxed, sighing in relief in the process. "Good."

"Besides, it's not my ass I intend to use on you."

Realizing that Gray had used his 'literal meaning word thingy' again (Natsu's own words), he darted from the bathroom, only to be caught and promptly tossed onto the bed.

Gray pushed Natsu back against the sheets, nipping and sucking at his neck. Eliciting pleasing sounds from natsu, he quickly did away with their shirts, pants and—

He smirked when he realized Natsu wasn't wearing any underwear. "Were you expecting something when I came home?" he inquired as he began stroking Natsu's hardening length.

"Mn…n-no…I…uhn! G-Gray!" Natsu arched into his lover's touch, trying to get himself to cum as soon as possible.

"I don't think so, Natsu," said the ice mage as he moved his hand from Natsu's weeping member to a more stimulating spot. Thrusting a saliva-slicked finger inside him, Natsu moaned deliciously.

"Oh!" Natsu spread his legs wider to give Gray better access. Hey, he hadn't planned on this, but when there's a hot guy trying to _pleasure_ you, you tend to give in.

Gray added another finger, scissoring him a bit before adding a third. Natsu wouldn't need much prep today since they'd…well, already done it a couple times earlier that day.

"Are you ready for me, Natsu?"

"Gray," Natsu whined, "just do it already!"

Removing his fingers, he quickly did away with his boxers before slamming into the teen beneath him.

Natsu gasped and wrapped his arms around Gray's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. When they pulled away for air, Gray pulled out and thrust back in, keeping a fast and steady pace.

"Yesss…oh, G-Gray! H-Harder! Ah! I-I'm gonna…uhn…c-cum…ah, already!"

Gray growled and snapped his hips. Natsu gave a surprised yelp before wrapping his legs around the ice mage's waist. Gray was determined to make Natsu scream for him…and soon.

"Gray!" Natsu cried as he came. Gray came hard right alongside him, releasing himself deep inside the dragon slayer.

"Natsu!"

Panting, Gray pulled himself out and carefully lowered himself so that he wouldn't crush his lover. With a quick kiss on his forehead, Gray reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a washcloth he always kept there for times like these.

Quickly cleaning themselves up, he pulled the sheets down and covered them with the silky blankets.

As he snuggled next to his lover, he heard Natsu say, "Maybe it was a good idea you made a mess."

Gray chuckled as he pulled Natsu closer to him. "I love you, Natsu. Goodnight."

Natsu tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably. "L-Love you…too. 'Night."

Smiling, Natsu fell asleep. Perhaps making a mess had been a good idea. This left Gray to wonder what other sorts of chores Natsu could do that would lead to a night of passion.

He could only hope the next time would involve the kitchen. There were _so_ many possibilities in there.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
